


Prompt: Things You Said While Drunk

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, but nothing is explicitly discussed, they're married, vague allusion to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “What are you doing down there?” Flint asks.Silver’s gaze is slow to slide away from the sky and over to him and there’s a strange look in his eyes.“Drinking,” he says petulantly, before looking away from Flint. “So go away.”





	Prompt: Things You Said While Drunk

Silver doesn’t really drink.

He’ll have a cup of rum here and there, and it’s certainly safer to drink out at sea than their water stores, but Silver doesn’t get drunk like the men. Tends to stay on the outskirts of their beach revelry unless he’s telling a story late into the night, face lit by the fire as he captivates his audience.

So it comes as a surprise to Flint to find Silver curled up on a blanket on the sand with a bottle in his hand and staring up at the sky. He’s far enough away from the fire that if Flint hadn’t been paying attention he might have stepped on him.

“What are you doing down there?” Flint asks.

Silver’s gaze is slow to slide away from the sky and over to him and there’s a strange look in his eyes.

“Drinking,” he says petulantly, before looking away from Flint. “So go away.”

Flint raises his eyebrows at that. Silver isn’t one to be intimidated by Flint these days, but he usually waits for Flint to come to him this time of night. So Flint crouches down next to him.

“Any particular reason why?” He asks, brushing a curl out of Silver’s face. Silver hastily swats his hand away and then looks ashamed when Flint recoils in surprise.

“Leave me alone, please,” he says softly, idly tracing the curve of Flint’s knee. An apology. 

Flint pauses. Thinks he might argue for a moment but he knows that will only make Silver more hostile.

“Fine,” he says, eyes darting over to the bonfire. The men look suitably distracted so he leans down to give Silver’s forehead a quick kiss. “But come to bed when you’re done moping? One of those idiots might trample you to death out here.”

Silver huffs but he nods. Curls back up on his side and turns away from Flint. Flint leaves him be and goes to get up, brushing the sand from his pants.

“Do you….ever remember awful things?” Silver asks, so quietly that Flint isn’t sure he’s spoken at first. “Even things you think you’ve forgotten?”

“You know I do,” Flint says, sitting down next to him on the blanket. Doesn’t try to touch Silver but just wants to be near him.

“Does it ever go away?” Silver asks, voice raw and Flint sighs.

“Is this the reason you were drinking, or are you like this because you were drinking?”

“The game was fun for the first hour,” Silver says pitifully and Flint huffs, carefully putting his hand on Silver’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you come to bed with me and sleep this off, hm?”

Silver pauses before he nods, struggling to sit up. Flint helps him up and gets Silver’s arm over his shoulder so he can help him up.

“I lost my leg,” Silver says mournfully, looking down at the empty space where his peg leg should be.

“Well, where did it go?” Flint asks as he leads Silver to his tent, which is pitched far enough away from the rest of the encampment that they’ll have some privacy.

“I don’t know,” Silver says, pursing his lips. “It pinched, so I took it off.”

“Of course you did,” Flint says, resigning himself to looking for it tomorrow morning. “Nothing to do about it now.”

“No, I suppose not,” Silver mumbles. “You smell good. Did you take a bath?”

“No, you’re delusional,” Flint says, and Silver squints at him like he doesn’t believe him. It’s funny enough to be cute and Flint wants to kiss him.

“You’re delusional,” Silver says. “You should go to bed.”

“That’s where we’re going,” Flint says, wrangling him through the flap of the tent. “I have to get you to lay down first.”

“Lay down with me,” Silver hums, clinging to Flint as he tries to set him down on the cot.

“Ten minutes ago you wanted me to leave you on the beach,” Flint says, trying to pry Silver’s fingers from his shirt. “Make up your mind.”

“Come to bed,” Silver says, reaching for him while Flint takes off his boots. Gets into bed and immediately Silver buries his face in his throat. 

He snuffles softly for a minute, and then slips quietly into sleep faster than he ever does  while sober. Starts snoring a short time later, seemingly having forgotten what it was that had him so upset earlier. Flint just snorts and brushes his hair away from his face before he too settles down to go to sleep.


End file.
